You Remind Me
by Tomoyo714
Summary: Leonardo is attacked and a strange new friend comes to his aid. Introduction for my character Sara. R/R please! Chapter 4 finally up!!
1. Introductions

~Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles, please don't sue me~  
  
  
  
The elevator dinged and the door opened. Sara stepped inside, a large brown dog following closely at her side. The door shut behind the dog and Sara sighed. When she had agreed to walk the dog… Bowser, she had been strapped for cash. She had just moved to the city and was having trouble finding a job. So when her rather wealthy neighbor asked her if she wouldn't mind taking Bowser for a walk every afternoon for good money, she had readily agreed. But now that she had been in New York for a couple of months and had finally gotten a job down at the closest department to her house as a civilian helper. She didn't really want to walk Bowser anymore. She was tired when she got home, but she also knew her neighbor, Mr. Roberts would have trouble finding someone else to walk him and she liked the dog. She didn't want to see Bowser have to suffer because she was lazy.  
  
"Well boy are you ready for another long walk in the park today?" The dog wagged his tail at Sara giving her a doggie grin. She patted his head. As Sara stood waiting for the elevator to descend to the bottom floor she reached up to touch her long auburn hair. It was up in a clip and Sara tugged on it, allowing her hair to fall. It was still damp from her shower that morning. She hated having to clip it up for work everyday. Her hair fell down her back in a cascade of curls. She shook it out and played with the top hoping it would dry out quickly. Sara hated wet hair. Her large, brown eye, described as innocent looking by some glanced up at the floor number. Sara only had three more floors to go. She played with her red tee shirt. She knew she should be going for a run with Bowser. Sara was in excellent shape; she had a dream of becoming an Officer in the NYPD. She had been training for their entrance exam, which included a physical part. She knew her time on the mile and half run was passable, but she wanted it to be excellent. Sometimes she felt like she had too much to prove.  
  
The elevator dinged as the door opened. "Come on Bowser!" She tugged on the dogs leash and he trotted beside her. She reached a special side door down the hall. It was mostly for delivers but the apartment complex gave the keypad code for it to everyone who walked a dog to keep the animals out of their lobby. Pressing in the code Sara stepped into the sunshine. She covered her eyes for a moment. It was so much brighter in the real light then in the fake illumination of the inside. Bowser started barking at something running through the trashcans near by. Sara pulled him down the alley. She didn't think she wanted to know what he was barking at. She turned left on the street and started making her way down to the park.  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Sara walked past a pizza place as she neared the park. She didn't even glance inside but if she had she may have noticed a rather short, extremely well built man standing in the corner reading the menu. He was wearing a dark brown trench coat and a floppy hat. He was trying his best to make himself look as inconspicuous as possible. Had someone looked closer they may have noticed a funny shape to his back almost like a shell, or that under the hat his skin had a green tint. The blue facemask that surrounded his dark brown eyes was one of the only traits that actually stood out about him. He was trying to decide what type of pizza to buy when another man, young and brash in appearance ran into him.  
  
"Hey watch it!" The man that had bumped into the trench coat man glared. The trench coat man's hat fell off his head from the collision. The rude young man jumped back his eyes wide.  
  
"Holy shit! Your not human!"  
  
Standing in the middle of the pizza parlor the five-foot tall turtle glared at the boy that had knocked his hat off. He rolled his eyes and stooped for his hat. The turtle knew he had out stayed his welcome he didn't want to cause any problems. He pushed past the gawking public and through the door. No one really reacted until he was outside, but by then he was speeding away, not bothering to look behind. If he had he would have seen shadows following him.  
  
The turtle sighed his hat firmly on his head again. "Mike is going to be so angry. That's his favorite pizza place and now I'll have to get dinner somewhere else." He shook his head annoyed, suddenly he heard something, and he turned quickly. A large metal pipe connected with his head and he stumbled backwards into an alleyway. The turtle, held his head dazed, looking up he saw a gang of rough looking thugs walking toward him, the one with the pipe raising his weapon above his head again.  
  
"Look here freak! We don't like mutants in our turf, so we suggest you move on." The turtle was surprised. People often feared him but not many chased him for being a mutant. He felt himself wonder why humans seemed to hate anything they didn't understand. He thought for moment of just trying to walk on but he was pissed. He had been treated too badly too many times now today for simply being himself.  
  
"Listen…." The turtle drew two long, deadly looking Katana blades from underneath the trench coat. "You don't want to mess with me." The lead thug glanced at a couple of the guys that were with him. The turtle held his ground glaring, his head was pounding the guy had hit him good. The throbbing was getting worst and he was shaking his head trying to stay focused. One of the pipe-holders co-horts saw his chance and leapt forward baseball bat in hand, drilling the turtle in the back of the head again before he could leap away. The turtle stumbled, dropping the swords and the thugs saw there chance, the entire gang leaped on him knives and clubs draw. The turtle began to see black and the only thing that went through his mind was that he would have liked to see his family one more time.  
  
________________________  
  
Bowser was pulling Sara down the sidewalk sniffing and barking, their jaunt had went well and Sara was ready for nice hot shower.  
  
"Almost there Bowser." Sara was a few feet from the alleyway when a garbage can came rolling out. This made her pause. She stopped hushing Bowser and listened. She could hear a fight, crashing, banging, Sara reached into her pocket without a second thought. Someone could be in trouble. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. The call was picked up on the second ring. It was her department and she knew the dispatcher. She explained the situation to him and he told her that, two Officers where on the way. She hung up, worried. She wanted to help, but also didn't want to get herself into anything dangerous without backup. A body flew out of the alley and landed on the sidewalk with a thud. Bowser began barking madly and Sara gasped. The body wasn't human. There was huge turtle lying on the ground and he looked in extremely bad shape. He was covered with cuts and bruises were already forming all over. His eyes were shut and Sara wasn't even sure he was alive. Bowser kept barking and two men stepped out of the alley weapons raised to continue their attack. One of the men turned to look at Sara.  
  
"Well what have we here?" The man smirked as he looked at the small women with the loud dog. "I don't think we can let such a prime witness get away little girl even if on ones really gonna care about one mutant, I don't think any of my associates are going to want future trouble. Grab her!" The man pointed at Sara and her body tensed ready to run when she heard a noise that sent relief surging through her. Sirens, loud and growing nearer by the second, the patrol car was coming. The men paused looking from Sara to the turtle, the leader shrugged.  
  
"It isn't worth it…spilt!" With his last command the group scattered in every direction and Sara was left alone with Bowser and the turtle. At first she was just going to wait for the car to arrive but then she thought about what the guy had said. About no one caring about a mutant. Truthfully she wasn't even sure what he was talking about… Or how this turtle, which looked so much like a man had gotten into this situation, so Sara made a spilt second decision.  
  
For once she really didn't think she could trust the police. She couldn't imagine they would just take this injured creature to the hospital and she didn't want to think of what his other options may be. She sighed, she only had moments, dropping Bowser's leash and praying he would just follow her, she walked over to the turtle and not allowing herself time to think she grabbed him under his arms and started to drag him. He was much heavier then he looked and Sara was straining all the way to the private side door. She was suddenly very relived the complex had this policy; she couldn't imagine trying to sneak a giant turtle through the lobby. Bowser trotted merrily along at her side as she pushed the access code and grasping the turtle's arms again drug him inside. She heard the police car pulling up as the door softly shut. Bowser was dancing around Sara looking at the turtle, sniffing his face, she noticed the turtle move a little his eye closing more tightly against Bowser's nose and she felt some fear lift her. She hadn't had time to check his condition but maybe if he could still react to little things like a crazy dog he wasn't so bad off, that she couldn't care for him herself.  
  
The elevator was right next to the door and Sara dragged the turtle with one bouncing dog onto it and pressed the number for her floor. She began to run through excuses for why she was dragging a giant turtle as the elevator rose, in case she ran into anyone. The best she could come up with was one of her friends had gotten drunk at a costume party. She really hoped she wouldn't have to use that excuse. The ride seemed to go on forever, when the doors finally opened Sara peeked out to see the hallway clear; she pulled with all her might and dashed as fast as she could to her door. Unlocking it she dragged the turtle inside, and shut the door as Bowser followed. She stopped, shocked. She had actually pulled the caper off. She was impressed. She dragged the turtle into her bedroom. She just couldn't leave him on the floor and with tremendous effort and a lot of patience she got him on her bed a body part at a time.  
  
Taking one last look at his prone form she grabbed Bowser and rushed him home usually she talked to Mr. Roberts for a while when she returned his dog but she rushed off today, giving an excuse about expecting an important phone call. Knowing she only had one more thing she had to do she rushed back down stairs and to the scene of the crime she had just left. Se knew the two officers and they were just starting to look around. Sara wanted to be quick. She worried about leaving her new charge alone too long without proper care. She gave her report changing the actually story. She told the officers that she had simply heard the noise and ran calling them on the phone, and that she didn't actually know what happened or who was hurt. They believed her and told her they knew her number if they needed any more information. As Sara walked back around to enter the lobby she noticed one of the cops picking up a large sword. She pushed it from her mind and dashed back up stairs wondering what she would find.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
~ A.N: I though this may be a good place to leave off. Please read and review what you think and if you have any suggestions I am more then happy to read them! I hope everyone likes what I have done so far. This is only the beginning I have so many more ideas!!! 


	2. And the plot thickens...

~Nope I still don't own the Turtles. Mirage does, but the characters I created are mine so please don't use them without permission. Well on to chapter two…~  
  
Sara pushed open the door to her room and her eyes fell upon her still prone charge lying in the bed. She slowly approached him. As her heart beat started to race less she began to realize what a brash thing she had done. She knew absolutely nothing about this creature, which she had dragged into her home and thought for a minute of calling out her window to the police below. But looking at the turtle's placid face, bruised and purple she felt her heart ache. No creature no matter what he was deserved to be treated as badly as this fellow had been.  
  
She stepped forward and touched his arm, unsure of her actions. It felt scaly but still different from the pond turtles she used to catch in her childhood, back in upstate New York. It was smoother and felt a bit more human then seemed possible. Sara taking a deep breath pushed away the last of her fears and started checking the creature for broken bones. Nothing felt out of order. Both working at summer camps and taking classes to try to improve her chances of acceptance to a police station had caused Sara to learn a lot of first aid. She had a large kit, a throw back to her grandmother who always seemed to have every type of healing agent on hand and went to work cleaning out cuts, patching things up and disinfecting anything that looked deep enough to get infected.  
  
The Turtle wasn't actually in as bad of shape as he could have been in. It looked like his shell had taken the brunt of the attack and had protected this large reptile as well as it protected his smaller cousins. Only one thing made Sara nervous, he had taken at least one bad blow to his head… Half of his face was black and blue by now and Sara hoped it hadn't done anything seriously wrong to him that she couldn't tell. She sighed realizing she had done all she could. Now she would just have to wait and allow time to tell. She hated waiting. She went out to start dinner for herself. Digging through her fridge she realized she really should go shopping. Trying her freezer she was pleased to see she at least had two frozen pizzas left. She unwrapped one and put it in the oven. Hopping on the net in the meantime to see if she could find out anything more about turtles as a species that might help her treat her charge.  
  
  
  
Deep within NYC the same thug that had threatened Sara and hurt the Turtle pushed open the door of a nice condo. He tossed weapons on the floor and approached a door to one side; it appeared to be an office. He knocked and waited to be allowed in.  
  
"Enter…" He was buzzed in. The room as enormous. Expensive paintings adorned every wall and rich Persians carpets covered the floor. In the middle stood a large mahogany desk, freshly polished and shinning in the afternoon sunshine. To each side of the desk stood armed guards. Deadly large black guns, matched their equally deadly expressions. They looked the thug over but each recognizing him stood at silent attention. The leather chair that stood behind the desk swiveled to reveal a very attractive man, blond hair, and large hazel eyes. He wore an expensive suit that fit the décor of the rest of the room. The thug stood at attention waiting for orders.  
  
"Well…Ice Pick…." The man said the thugs name with both disdain and a bit of amusement. " I understand that your group actually appeared to have accomplished something today?" The blond man picked up a letter opener as he talked, cleaning his nails with it, waiting.  
  
"Ahhh, yeah Mr. Price. It was one of those Turtles that's been attacking your gun shipments. We got him good!" The Thug seemed pleased with himself. Mr. Price smiled.  
  
"Well you did accomplish something. Those dreadful beasts have been a thorn in my side, for months now. Attacking my shipments of not only guns, but my ones of cocaine and ecstasy also. Always drawing attention so that the bloody Police find the things. Did you kill it?" Price studied Ice Pick, wondering if perhaps he had misjudged him as a blunderer.  
  
"We beat it up good Mr. Price, but then the cops showed up and we aren't sure what…." Price cut Ice Pike off with a wave of his hand. He didn't need any excuses.  
  
"So the Police have the beast. No matter, I'll just put in a few phone calls to some friends I have within the department and make sure the thing was killed. I don't assume they would have left it alive anyway. No one likes the blasted things." Price shrugged. "Gross is what they are." Ice Pick nodded. "All these mutants that have been popping up lately are nothing but disgusting problems. One I want taken care of. I am sick of them, especially these Turtles getting away with living among us. I run this city, not them and I want them to know it."  
  
Price rose and turned to one of the bodyguards standing by his desk. "I want a message set out to all my men. There will be rewards for mutants. I will put a price on every head until I clean the city up of this pest problem so that I can do business in peace." Price turned back to Ice Pick and reaching into his desk pulling out a wad of bills. He tossed it to the excited thug. "I want you to spread the word you simpleton, tell the others about my new little game." Ice Pick held the money greedily as he back towards the door.  
  
"I'll do that for ya, Mr. Price. Right away." He tore out the door as a very evil smile spread across Prices' face  
  
  
  
The Turtle awoke… The first thing he felt was that he was rather warm. He realized as he tried to move that he was under a couple of thick blankets. He threw them off and looked around. He left eye was swollen shut, but he could still see out of his right one fine. The last thing he could remember was struggling against the large gang of thugs, he was actually surprised to be alive and wondered where in the hell he was. It appeared to be someone's bedroom. There was a dresser with papers and books all over it, most of them Stephen King. A shelf with DVDs, CDs and toys, a large TV set and a closet full of clothes. He also noticed posters all over the wall. Actors and movies he had heard of either from the television or one of his brothers.  
  
He tried to stand but had to lie back, his head was absolutely pounding. It was then he first noticed the bedside table; it was small and covered with stuff much like the dresser. In the middle was a cleared spot with a glass of water and aspirin sitting in it. Someone had been prepared for him to awaken. He took four aspirin; the correct dosage never seemed to be enough for him and laid back down. As he concentrated he could hear the soft noises of someone moving around in another room. The person had to be small, because their steps were very light. He knew he was in the home of a stranger but could also plainly see he had been careful cared for. This made him feel less threatened. He wanted to stay awake, he struggled to do so but his body needed more sleep to heal and still trying in vain to listen to the sounds echoing from somewhere else he drifted back off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Sara was never even aware that the Turtle had awaked. She got off the Internet when her food was ready and ate alone in silence. This was one thing she scolded herself for. She had been in NYC for months already and Sara hadn't really made many friends. It wasn't that she was crazy, or cruel to people. She was simply a very private person and she had trouble opening up to strangers. She sighed leaving the last of the pizza on top of the stove and walked into the living room to watch some TV. She knew she was going to have to sleep on her couch tonight and stuck her tongue out at the idea. Her couch was second hand and while worked well to sit on. Was a bit too lumpy for an actual good nights sleep. It didn't matter too much really. She knew she was going to call in sick tomorrow; she couldn't leave the Turtle alone when she was still uncertain about how well he was.  
  
The phone rang and Sara jumped in surprise lost in her own thoughts. She hardly ever got calls so she ran over and grabbed the phone, hoping it didn't bother her sleeping guest.  
  
"Hello…?" Sara settled back into her couch with the portable phone.  
  
"Sara? This is Captain Green. We met a few days ago….?" Sara remembered the Captain, balding and giving off a strange vibe. She hadn't really liked him very much.  
  
"Yeah I remember…was there something I could do for you? I'm…ummm kind of not feeling well, so I guess I should warn you I probably won't be in tomorrow." Sara stumbled over her words she had always been the worst liar when it came to fibbing to figures in authority. There was a pause on the other end, before Captain Green spoke.  
  
"No… there won't be a need for you to come in here, I just had a…well a concerned citizen called me about the crime you reported today." Sara shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She didn't want any further questions asked about this.  
  
"Well the Officers on the scene took my report, there really isn't much more to tell then that." Sara bit her lip; suddenly a cold lump was developing in her stomach. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Well this gentleman is a rather wealthy businessman in our community. It appears one of his workers had been in the area and saw a victim. I was wondering if you knew anything about this." A tiny noise came out of Sara's throat. She thought about the poor injured Turtle, laying sleeping in her own bed and found strength. She felt her feelings of distrust for Captain Green were well placed.  
  
"Nope I just heard noises Captain Sir like I said…I wish I could help, but I ran… I was afraid for my own safety." Sara tried to make these last words sound final, like the discussion was closed for her. She listened as Captain Green paused again.  
  
"Very good Sara thanks for your time. I'll call you if I need anything else." There was a click as the Captains line went dead. Sara sunk into her couch letting out a deep breath.  
  
Meanwhile Captain Green clicked over from his phone call with Sara back to the caller that had been inquiring about the crime.  
  
"She said she doesn't know anything Price… but she was also stumbling over her words a lot… I'll keep my eye on her for you." On the other end of the phone Price nodded and smile.  
  
"You do that please Captain." Price hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
When the Turtle woke for the second time, his head's pounding has lessened to a dull ache. It appeared the aspirin had done its job. He tried to rise and was more then pleased to find he could. With his senses returning to him he looked his body over. He grew angry as he noticed his form covered in cuts and dark, ugly bruises. He growled. A primal sound that echoed deep in he throat. What had he ever done to deserve this? He heard noises again, the soft sounds of the person moving and what almost sounded like light singing.  
  
He stood, getting his balance back he felt fitter then he expected to. He was pleased the blows to the head hadn't seemed to do much damage other then knocking him silly for a short time. He moved with ninja stealth through the doorway of the bedroom and down the small hallway, towards the noise. He bypassed a living room, glancing in it, noticing it was empty. It looked like whoever occupied the house had spent the night on the couch. Where once he would have been touched by the gesture, with his senses back he was angry. He felt like he was being held captive and he wondered if whoever had helped him, had done so only to turn him over to his assaulters later. He leaned back against the hallway wall. So that the person holding him couldn't see him, but unfortunately he also couldn't spy them.  
  
He heard small footsteps moving away from him and he charged without a second thought. He was moving fast and simply leapt toward the living shape in front of him grasping it with strong arms and pulling it tightly to him so it couldn't escape. He got the surprise of his life when instead of curses and weapons all he was greeted with was a women's scream.  
  
He let her go shocked, but as he lost his grip she also pushed away from him…with the added momentum she stumbled back and slammed into the counter. She fell down with a whelp. Sitting on the floor she looked up at him, eyes wide, terrified.  
  
It was then that he actually fully got his senses back to him. His anger gone, melting away with the scared, lost look that burned into him from the girls eyes. She was beautiful. Tiny, actually a bit shorter, then him probably 5'2. Toned he could tell from the hold he had, had on her just moments before. But he still didn't understand what he was doing here.  
  
Finally he held out his hand palms out showing he meant no further harm…  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice was uncertain. "I didn't mean to frighten you." The girl's eyes grew wide as she looked up at him.  
  
"You can talk?" She asked in pure, dumbfounded shock. "What are you?" Sara was now beyond confused.  
  
He held out a hand for her, she studied it for a moment before accepting it. "Fine way to show your gratitude, trying to murder me!" Sara's eyes narrowed as she stood and the Turtle sighed.  
  
"I said I was sorry, I was just confused. I thought you were with those men…" His voice trailed off. He watched as her hard eyes grew soft.  
  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude of coarse you would be a bit beside yourself, look at the trauma you just went through. Sit down…" Gentle hands pressed against his arms directing him towards a sit. He actually felt his heart jump.  
  
Having him seated Sara stepped back a little to give the Turtle room. He had absolutely terrified her. She had been making breakfast when he had grabbed her. His arms has been so strong, and his grip had been so warm… Sara felt her skin goose pimple and she fought off the odd feelings she was getting. The Turtle cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe I should start with an introduction. My name is Leonardo. I think from my appearance you can tell I am a turtle." Sara pulled herself up a chair, she was fascinated by Leonardo. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined someone such as him could have existed.  
  
"My name is Sara, Leonardo…."  
  
"Leo…. That's what all my friends call me and sense you saved my life I suppose you qualify as a friend." He smiled at her. He wondered why he had been such a fool before. Attacking had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Strike first, ask questions later. Not usually his style, but with the day he had been having any idea that involved him being in power had seemed right.  
  
"Leo it is then…." Sara's words brought Leonardo back from his thoughts. "I didn't have anything to do with those men Leo, if that's what you thought. I just couldn't stand to see you hurt, I wanted to help."  
  
Her eyes looked pained and Leo felt his heart jump again. "I know you aren't with them. It's just been a long day…" Leonardo sighed… It was then his attention happened to fall on Sara's stove and her half finished pizza.  
  
"Pizza?" Leonardo's face lit up. Sara's head turned to look at her stovetop and she couldn't suppress a bemused smile.  
  
"Yeah would you like it?" The tension was broken between them.  
  
Leonardo grinned. "If you wouldn't mind." Sara shook her head a half smile on her face, thinking how cute he looked when he was happy. She went over to her cupboards and pulled out a dish and put the pizza on it.  
  
"So how do you feel Leo? Any pain anywhere?"  
  
Leonardo shook his head. "No, my head was throbbing before, but other then the fact I look like hell, I actually don't feel to bad." Sara nodded handing him his pizza.  
  
"Want anything to drink?" Leonardo dismissed the offer with a wave. Already digging into the pizza. "Leo…can I be blunt for a moment, hopefully without being rude and ask you something?" Sara returned to her sit, her own breakfast forgotten for the moment. Leonardo returned the piece of pizza he had just bitten into to, to his plate and nodded.  
  
"Please feel free to ask Sara, I kind of assumed you would have questions." Leonardo returned to his pizza and started to make quick work of it.  
  
"How did you come to be as you are? I mean are there a lot of giant talking turtles walking around?" Leonardo grinned.  
  
"Enough…" Sara's eyebrows rose with question. "I have three brothers, we were mutated twenty years ago, and as we grew we achieved our present state. I also have a father. His name is Splinter. He's a giant talking rat." Leo smirked at the surprised expression that crossed Sara's face. Splinter taught my brothers and I in the art of Ninja. We use our skill to defend the city." Leonardo's pizza was finished and he pushed his plate away from him.  
  
"What are your brothers names?" Sara still seemed curious.  
  
"Michaelangelo is my youngest brother and he's a big goof ball. Always making a joke, but he's also the type of guy that you know you can always count on to be the first to stand up for you when the going gets rough." Sara smiled at the affectionate expression that had crossed Leonardo's face. "Donatello is a genius. There's no other word from him. You know the Professor from Gilligan's Island, how he could make a radio out of coconuts. I wouldn't be surprised if Donnie actually could. Then there's my last brother Raphael. He's extremely hot-heated, impulsive and annoying, and one of the strongest people I know." Leonardo's eyes grew sad. "I bet they are all really worried about me."  
  
"You could call them if you like… I mean if you guys have a phone?" Sara looked so unsure; Leonardo couldn't help but smile again. He felt something strange somehow, something different. He pushed the feeling aside for the time being.  
  
"Yes we do and if I could please use your phone?" Sara nodded and stood, grabbing her portable she handed it to him.  
  
"I'll let you have your privacy." Touching his arm with her finder tips Sara walked from the room. She didn't notice Leonardo's eye linger on the spot she had touched before he started to dial.  
  
Sara made her way into her bedroom. Looking at the absolute disaster it was she was suddenly embarrassed. 'Well if I had know I would have a giant, talking turtle staying here I would have cleaned up earlier.' She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. She started to gather things for the day allowing Leonardo as much time as he needed to talk.  
  
  
  
~AN: I thought this was a good place to leave off. As always opinions and/or idea's are welcomed. Feelings stir between the two, but is either willing to admit it? And what is Price up to? Stay tuned to see! ~ 


	3. Brother's Communicate

**Still don't own the Ninja Turtles, darn it!**  
  
  
  
Sara was throwing dirty clothes into her hamper, hoping to at least be able to see the floor again before her guest reentered her room. Her long curly hair was falling in her face and with a growl she got a hair clip to keep it at bay. After picking up the clothes she made her bed, her room smelled like him. It was an odd odor, male in nature but not exactly the same as previous men she had known. She felt a shiver run down her spine again and wondered briefly if something was wrong with her. She had been having odd feelings all morning.  
  
She could hear the soft murmurs of Leonardo talking in the kitchen, he laughed and Sara felt herself smile. She tried to keep busy picking out clothes to wear so that she wouldn't ease drop. She was bending down digging through her underwear drawer when she heard someone clear there throat. Underwear in hand Sara looked up to find Leonardo staring down at her, her eyes grew wide as she thrust the underwear behind her back blushing.  
  
Leonardo could feel himself color also, he had, had one simply question and felt stupid yelling across the apartment. He hadn't expected to find her handling things that went on parts of her body that he shouldn't be thinking about. He cleared his throat a few times…He could hear Mikey's voice over the phone asking him if something was wrong…  
  
"Um….Sara?" He ignored Michaelangelo for the moment.  
  
Sara stood up swiftly wishing desperately she had been looking for a shirt instead. "Yes Leo?" She waited, hearing a small voice complaining over the receiver.  
  
"What's your address here? My brothers just want to know where I am, you know incase anything happens….." Leonardo was trying to not hear Mike's voice, asking him about Sara, because she sounded really pretty and why Leo wanted to come home in the first place. Leonardo felt himself color more hoping Sara couldn't hear him.  
  
"My address and my phone number are written on the dry easer broad by the phone base…" Sara pointed back out to the kitchen. "I tend to forget them." She gave Leo a-lop sided grin, both her hands still behind her back hiding.  
  
"Oh..." Leonardo looked back toward the kitchen. "Thanks." He smiled as he walked away, Sara could hear him hissing something into the phone as he left but couldn't make out the words. Sara let out a deep breath as her doorway cleared. She piled all her clothes together and dashed for the shower. Not wanting anything else embarrassing to happen to her for the length of Leo's phone call.  
  
She showered quick and changed. Sense she had already called in for the day off she put on low-rise jeans and a tank top. She braided her wet hair into two pigtails to keep it out of her way. Leaving the bathroom she noticed Leonardo was off the phone now and in on her couch flipping thought magazines that had been on her coffee table. Grabbing a granola bar to eat she went to stand in her living room doorway, smiling she leaned against the wall.  
  
'Everything taken care of?" She asked the reading Turtle. He looked up, she saw his eyes wander over her and she felt herself blushing again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to wait for nightfall to take off. You don't live in a good place to take cover to make my way home. Plus well, I seem to have lost my disguise."  
  
"Oh…. You're going home…?" Leo thought he heard disappointment in her voice. The strange thing was he too felt a bit disappointed but couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Yeah I don't want to be in your way….." His voice trailed off… there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Neither really wanting to admit the thoughts they were thinking. Leonardo decided to change the subject to help clear his mind. The absolute mess his thoughts had been all morning disturbed him. He wondered if maybe he had been hit harder then he had thought. He'd have Donnie look at it when he got home.  
  
"Hey Sara?" He asked, "Did you happen to see any swords when you helped me? I seem to have lost my Katana blades. They are about this long." He spread his arms apart to give her an example.  
  
"Oh no those were yours?" He saw a pained expression cross her face. "The two Officers on the scene picked them up. They were taken in as evidence." At this Leonardo's face became pained too.  
  
"Hell…" he exclaimed with a soft sigh… Sara saw his face fall and she felt terrible. She crossed the room to sit on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"I may be able to get them back." Leo's face rose. He looked surprised and suspicious.  
  
"How?" Sara shrugged.  
  
"They went to the station I work at. I know the guy in evidence. He owes me a few favors. If they aren't under lock and key, I may be able to convince him to sneak them out to me."  
  
"Oh I couldn't ask you do that… it's dangerous." Sara shrugged.  
  
"But I want to help you." Her brown eyes met his… she reached out to touch his fingers. Their gaze locked, suddenly Leonardo pulled away.  
  
"Anyway its my fault for not grabbing them in the first place." Sara looked determined and Leonardo sighed, recognizing the expression.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this mission am I?" He sat back into the couch, his arms crossed across his chest a look of authority on his face. Sara simply shook her head. Her mind set.  
  
"Well then I better hang around one more night. If you get hurt I'm going to feel like it's my fault if I'm not here to do something." Leonardo ran his hand back over his smooth scalp thinking. "I'll need you to give me a complete layout of the station and the surrounding buildings. I don't like going into things blind."  
  
Sara nodded and stood. "Let me just grab a piece of paper and a pencil and I'll draw you a rough diagram." She started to walk from the room.  
  
"While you're doing that, can I use your phone again? I should call my brothers and tell them there has been a change of plans."  
  
"Feel free…" Sara called over her shoulder, "my house is your house!" She disappeared around the corner and Leo rose to grab the phone.  
  
  
  
Michaelangelo, the brother Leonardo had been on the phone with a short time before was now sacked out on the couch watching daytime talk shows. A bag of chips at his side he was booing a deadbeat dad with the studio audience. He looked a lot like his brother, with the exception that he was shorter and had an orange bandana framing his face.  
  
As he started throwing chips at a particularly awful man that claimed his wife had cheated on him with half his town and that's why he didn't care about the kids, the phone rang. Mike glanced up and then looked back at the TV.  
  
"Donnie! The phones ringing!" Michaelangelo yelled but didn't move. His brother's voice answered him back.  
  
"Can't you get it Mikey? I'm in the middle of rebuilding a hard drive and I hate to be interrupted." The voice faded away. Donatello had that busy sound to his tone that Mike knew meant he wasn't going to be able to sucker him into taking the call.  
  
"RAPH!" Mike tried for his other brother… "The phones ringing!"  
  
"Then answer it!" Came a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"But I answered it last time…" Michaelangelo whined. "I wanna see if these kids are this guys!" Loud thumping could be heard heading in his direction. A very annoyed looking turtle stomped into the room stopping to glare at Mike with an expression of disgust on his face.  
  
"You lazy sack of shit! Your nearest to the phone you know." Mike shrugged at his brother and Raphael rolled his eyes turning towards the phone. Raphael was as tall as Leo and as built but not as disciplined. The red bandana that graced his face could be said to represent his fiery temper. He grabbed the phone.  
  
"Whoever this is this better be life or death…."  
  
"I miss you too Raph." Leonardo's claim voice dug into Raphael's already flaring mood.  
  
"Well if it isn't little miss pussy willow! I heard some little girl had to save your ass…" Raph chuckled into the phone. On the other end Leo's face colored with displeasure, but for the time being he tried to ignore his brothers taunts."  
  
"The reason I'm calling Raphael is I won't be home until tomorrow night. Could you please tell everyone, especially Splinter."  
  
"Whoa Leo are you getting a piece of ass?'" Raphael was downright smirking now and even Michaelangelo had turned from the TV, thoughts of his brothers sex life much more interesting.  
  
Now Leonardo really turned red, he growled into the receiver… "Raph why can't you just kept your big mouth shut!" He yelled, losing a bit of his ever-enduring cool. Raphael was the only one that really knew how to push his buttons.  
  
"Yeah whatever Leo…listen call us if you need anything….like you know an explanation of what goes where okay?" On the couch Mike was hanging off he was laughing so hard.  
  
Leonardo was about to set into a tirade when a small female voice was heard on Raphael's side of the receiver. He couldn't make out any words, just that her tone was soothing and pretty.  
  
"Listen Raph I need to go…" Leonardo's temper was claming.  
  
"I'm sure you do…" Raphael got one more good jab in. "See you on the flip side."  
  
"Yeah….bye." Leonardo swiftly hung up and Raphael started chuckling, as he too hung the phone up on his side.  
  
"That was too funny man." Mikey was wiping tears from his eyes. Raphael sat in the chair next to the couch and grinned.  
  
"Well I am the master…"  
  
"So what did Leo want anyway?" Michaelangelo turned back to the television, the show on the phone over.  
  
"Oh he won't be home for another night…"  
  
"Why?" Mike sat up again question in his eyes. Raphael thought for a moment before he smirked again.  
  
"You know I forgot to ask."  
  
"You better call him again and find out, Master will want to know." Mike nodded and started munching on chips…  
  
"I think I have a better idea…" Raphael raised, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Sara had reentered the room drawing in hand to find Leonardo almost yelling into the phone. His back was to her and from his posture she could tell he was tense and annoyed. She watched him almost roar into the phone and actually took a step back intimidated.  
  
"Leo?" She asked in a small voice…"Is everything alright." She noticed some of the tension melt as he turned. His brown eyes softening as he looked at her.  
  
"Listen Raph I have to go…" Sara noted the name and remembered Leonardo's description of his brother Raphael, the one that seemed to know how to get to him. She watched as Leo glared again, whatever Raph said back displeasing him, then he hung up.  
  
"I made you your drawing." She followed him to the kitchen as he placed the phone back up on the wall.  
  
"Thank you…" He reached out a hand and Sara gave the drawing to him. Taking it over to the kitchen table Leonardo sat down to study what Sara had made for him. Sara watched Leo as he looked at the map, noting that his shoulders were still tense, she wondered if he would mind her helping him. Biting the bullet she stepped up behind him and laying two soft hands on his strong shoulders started to massage them. She heard him grunt in surprise, his body tensing more for a moment before relaxing under her touch.  
  
Leonardo felt startled, he had never had a women touch him in this manner before. So tender. He had known women in battle and a friend had mended wounds before but never had one caressed his body in such a fashion. Mixtures of feeling were speeding through him and the map in front of him was quickly forgotten. He leaned back hard against the chair enjoying the attention he was receiving. He didn't realize how much he was enjoying it until he began to feel a little too warm. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in his own shell.  
  
"That's great thank you." He knew he had gasped a little, his own primal urges something he wasn't used to having to control.  
  
"No problem…" Sara smiled as she pulled away and walked across the table to take the other seat, in her own naiveté not realizing the effect she had just had on this man.  
  
Leonardo closed his eyes for one brief moment gathering his rattled senses, Sara looked at him worried she had done something wrong but stayed silent. Finally he turned back to the map.  
  
"So why did you choose to work at a police station?" Leo was trying to start a new topic, to distill the emotions he was suppressing.  
  
"I want to be a police officer." Sara stated matter-o-factly. "Figured there probably wasn't a better place for me to be until I pass the entrance exam." She watched Leonardo study her. He was thinking how she was so small and delicate in appearance. He simply couldn't picture her as a cop.  
  
"Fighting crime is tough you know." He lowered his eyes back to the drawing, not seeing Sara's lips purse in annoyance.  
  
"I'm very good at taking care of myself thank you very much!" Sara could feel passion rise within her at being questioned and didn't try to control it. Leo simply shook his head.  
  
"I don't think you even realize what you are getting yourself into." He was surprised when Sara stood suddenly, his attention brought back to her. She looked irritated. Very few things aggravated her, except people that questioned her ability to follow her dream. She walked pass Leonardo and to her closet. Once there she grabbed a jacket.  
  
"I need to go walk a neighbor's dog. Everything you should need to know is on that map. I shouldn't be much longer then an hour. Feel free to make yourself at home." Sara looked a little hurt by Leo's doubt of her and he felt suddenly stupid for what he had said, but he bit his lip, because he also felt his opinion was right. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. Sara looked at him a moment longer, before walking to the door and leaving. Leonardo put his head back into the map for a few moments, before he started to smell something. It was her perfume, light and airy, like a fresh spring flower. The scent was on him from she had been massaging him. Abruptly he felt really bad. It really didn't matter if his opinion was right or wrong. It wasn't proper of him to be so rude to Sara. Especially when she had been so sweet to him.  
  
Leonardo stood; he had an idea about what he could do to make up for being a jerk. Rolling the drawing up so that it was safe he grinned and got to work.  
  
  
  
**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I'm almost done with school and I find myself much too busy as of present. I felt this was an interesting place to leave off. I mean where was Price in this chapter and what is Leonardo up to? And the better question is…what is Raphael up to? As always reviews, comment, ideas and questions are appreciated. Thanks for reading!** 


	4. Meetings

**Yeah I know its taken me like a year to get this up .sorry ~hides from baps~ Anyway here's my forth chapter, please read, review and enjoy. Flame me if you like. The TMNT don't belong to me.. but am I am excited about the new cartoon next month!**  
  
  
  
Sara was kicking a stone, watching it tumble a bit ahead of her then stop. Bowser bouncing along at her side seemed to sense her melancholy and whined in worry. Sara smiled down at him and leaned over to pet the top of his shaggy head.  
  
"Why don't we sit for a second boy.?" Sara pulled Bowser over to a bench. She had taken him to Central Park. She didn't feel like facing the constant rush on the street today. As she sat Bowser laid his head in her lap begging for attention. "At least someone seems to care about me." Sara suddenly felt very alone. Back home she had always had good friends, people she could call on at times she felt uncertain, when she most needed advice. Now facing a new problem Sara had realized she didn't have anyone to turn to.  
  
"Well boy I hope you don't mind listening." Bowser whined in response and wagged his tail, begging with his dog eyes for her to pay more attention him. Sara couldn't help but smile and started to massage Bowser's head, fulfilling his wish. "I'm not even sure why I'm so bothered by all of this. Its not like I even know Leo. Jesus I'm acting like a fourteen year old high school girl with a crush again." Sara paused, surprised by her own wording. "Did I just say crush?" Bowser woofed softly and licked her hand looking up at her with liquid eyes. "Is that why all of this is bothering me so bad? Do I feel something for Leonardo?" She shook her head. "But that's just stupid. I mean I hardly know him and he's.." She sighed. "So different." Sara sat deep in thought for along time, petting Bowser while not really paying attention.  
  
She finally shook the ideas swimming around in her head and staring down at Bowser she spoke to him again. "I think I'm just lonely boy.I mean Leo has made it clear he doesn't think much of me." Sara pouted, her heart hurting a little at the thought. She rose. "God Bowser I am acting so stupid. I just need to get over myself. Once we get Leo's swords back he'll leave anyway. I just hate feeling so unsure," Bowser whined and tugged at his leash impatient to get moving now that they were standing.  
  
"Your right boy we should get going, I just need to get my mind off this." Bowser sprung forward and Sara felt her body being pulled along after him. "Hey you better watch it doggie!!! Its not nice to drag your dog sitter all around." Sara couldn't help but giggle in spite of herself.  
  
The rest of Sara and Bowser's walk was uneventful. Bowser chased squirrels and Sara was dragged behind him. It was the fact that Sara's stomach started to rumble that got her thinking that it was time to head back. She was trying to put it off. It was easier to ignore her feelings when Leonardo's careful, collected eyes weren't staring into hers. Bowser was barking gleefully and putting on a good show. He would bound as far as his leash would let him, then he would dance back to Sara staring up at her with affection in his eyes. Sara was glad for her walks with Bowser. No matter how tiring they were at times, they were also very mentally healthy for her. She reached the special side door and couldn't help but pause looking at the place she had first seen Leo.she couldn't believe it had already almost been twenty-four hours ago. Opening the door she entered.  
  
She returned Bowser to Mr. Roberts and once again tried to keep the conversation short. The problem was he was a kind man and was always interested in her latest exploits. Promising to come over for dinner soon to tell him everything that was going on, Sara left. Now that she was free of her dog walking duties she realize it was time to head home. She was actually nervous and that displeased her. Shrugging off her feelings she walked straight back to her apartment, head held high and unlocking the door let herself in. Her apartment was rather dark and for one brief moment she thought Leonardo was gone. That was when she noticed a faint glow coming from her kitchen. Curious she walked forward; it didn't take her long to reach her kitchen doorway. When she did her breath caught in her throat. Her table was set for a dinner for two, pasta was on the menu, with candles lighting the room.  
  
"You like?" She could feel Leonardo's presence behind her. It was almost like the heat radiated from his body to touch hers.  
  
"You did all this?" She was both extremely surprised and touched. She turned to find Leo standing staring down at her a very pleased with himself expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah, my brother Mikey. he watches the Food Network all the time. I kind of got the idea from there. I hope you like pasta, I figured sense you owned it you would." Sara turned back to face the table smiling, pleased.  
  
"This is so sweet Leo, I don't even know what to say."  
  
"How about thank you, and maybe lets eat?" Leonardo grinned, feeling himself relax and was surprised by how good it felt to be doing so. It wasn't until this moment that he realized how up tight he must be most of the time.  
  
"Thank you." Sara walked toward her seat. Her mind was still racing as Leonardo took his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara wasn't really sure what to think or say. She had begun to have her feelings hashed out. At least to the point where she had decided Leo didn't feel much for her, so what ever she felt would have to be overcome. Now though, looking at the table and at him eating, his warm eyes glancing up at hers every so often she was confused again. She knew she was picking at her food more then actually enjoying it, but she had too many concerns rattling around her head to concentrate, and what annoyed her most was that she shouldn't even be worried about this. She had a big project to accomplish tomorrow and that should be first and foremost on her mind.  
  
"Sara?" Leonardo's voice broke through her thoughts, "Is something wrong?" His expression was troubled. He was worried that she was still angry with him from earlier. He didn't think he had done anything that wrong, he wished she would just smile like she had been doing previous.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind. You know, running through plans for tomorrow." Sara lied and she scolded herself for doing so, but thought it was for the best. She couldn't get herself so worked up over a man when he was going to leave as soon as they got everything straightened out. "Anyway this is a great dinner!" Sara took a mouthful as if to prove her point. Leonardo on the other hand looked at her uncertain.  
  
Leo wasn't blind. He could tell she was hiding something, but didn't know why. He found it odd that she would deem it necessary to keep something from him. He studied her, Sara seemed uncertain about something and he wondered what. He knew if he really wanted he could push the information out of her, but what good would that do him in the long run. At least now she appeared to be focused more on eating and he too lifted his fork to his mouth. Leonardo's own mind felt muddled and that also bothered him, generally his thoughts where a focused vessel that he could always depend on to find the quickest answer. For most of the day though he had keep feeling his judgment waver. He was distracted and he wondered if the blows to his head had affected him worst then both he and Sara had guessed. As her name crossed his mind he glanced up at her and he once again felt the odd feeling. His mind snapped like a steal trap, forcing all the variables together to form a quick conclusion. Could he have feelings for her? He reproached himself, the idea seemed a most improbably one. He had always chided Michaelangelo for his almost insanely quick ability to fall for someone of the opposite sex and had watched his brother mend many a broken heart when he wasn't accepted. The simple explanation is that it must be the stress of his injuries that had him so unfocused. Yet he could still feel the heat from her touch earlier that day buried somewhere deep within him and he knew deep down inside, no matter how much he suppressed it, he longed to feel her caress again and maybe more. Control and discipline was what he needed, the rest seemed out of the question. He became alert to the fact that Sara had stopped eating again and he realized she had finished her plate. Dinner had been a very quiet one and Leonardo wondered what that meant.  
  
Sara rose about to collect the dishes when there was a knock at her apartment door. Her eyes met Leo's and she shrugged. "I have no idea who would be here at this time of night." Leonardo wondered at that statement, because wouldn't she have friends or maybe even a boyfriend that would stop by? The knocking sounded again only this time louder. Sara turned to look at the door, and then back to Leonardo to suggest he should maybe take cover but he was already gone.  
  
'Read my mind I guess." She smirked a little and turning on a few lights along the way she made her way over to her door and peered through the peep hole. Someone was holding their hand up against it. If this was a joke Sara was not amused. There was knocking again, louder and faster as if the person outside was becoming annoyed. Usually she wouldn't have even cracked the door to peek out with this situation, but with Leo somewhere behind her it made Sara feel a bit more confidant.  
  
She pulled the door open a tiny bit knowing that all that stood between her and the knocker was the little chain that latched the door to the wall. The sight that met her floored her. Standing in her hallway, dark eyes locked on her own was another turtle. He was dressed in what Sara assumed must be the disguise Leo had talked about losing earlier, it consisted of a long brown trench coat with a floppy hat.  
  
"Are you gonna let me in or are you going to stare?" The Turtle in the hallway's voice was gruff, slightly deeper then Leo's and had a much different quality. Where Leo's voice portrayed serenity and authority, this turtles voice projected strength, but in a very chaotic form. Sara unlatched the chain with question and stood aside. The new turtle stepped through the door, dropping his coat and hat on her couch as he entered. He looked a lot like Leo at a glace, Sara realized, but as she studied his face she could see variations. He had different scars, a slightly different skin tint and most noticeably a red bandana. She felt herself flush as she realized he too was studying her, but unlike Leo's glances this turtle was blatantly devouring her body with his eyes. She shivered under the intensity of his stare.  
  
"What are you doing here Raphael?" Sara felt herself jump. Leonardo was suddenly at her shoulder and glaring at his brother.  
  
"Making sure you don't have too much fun without me Leo." Raph grinned at his brother and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sara looked from figure to figure. So this was Raphael. She also had to wonder why on earth he would have come to her place, but she pushed her confusion and she realized annoyance aside to try to be a gracious host.  
  
"Hello, Raphael, I'm Sara." She extended her hand. "Leonardo has told me about you." She smiled at him.  
  
Raphael studied her for a moment before accepting her hand. "I'm sure he has." His eyes locked with Leo's, "And now I can see why he doesn't want to come home." Sara could feel the tension build around her. She looked at Leo out of the corner of her eye to see him standing glaring at Raphael, jaw set, a look of malice on his face.  
  
"You look like complete shit man, you know that right?" Raphael shrugged off Leo's intense stare and walked further into the apartment, passing the two occupants into Sara's kitchen. "You have anything to drink?" Sara simply stood staring at her new visitor dumb-founded by him. She was baffled. How could this man be related to Leonardo? He was so brash and rude. Raph seemed the complete polar opposite of his brother.  
  
Leonardo never gave Sara a chance to answer he took a step forward his presence giving off warning; "You never answered my question Raphael." He stressed his brother's name. "What are you doing here?" Each syllable dripped with an acid tone. Sara was quickly grasping that these two must most defiantly keep each other on their toes.  
  
Raphael flopped down into one of Sara's kitchen's chairs, the sardonic grin still gracing his face. "Ahhhh I thought you would have missed me Leo." Raph looked around him at the candles on the table and the dishes sitting up in the sink. "My don't we look cozy." Raphael was smirking at Leonardo and Sara realized he was taunting him trying to get him to explode. Testing his brother seeing just how far he could push him until he reached his boiling point.  
  
It was a situation she was familiar with. Growing up mostly with boys she had watched them play these mind games with one another too may times to count. She would try to do the only she knew to do. Nullify the situation to the best of her ability. She walked up to Leo, noting his clenched fists and reached up one small hand to run it down his arm. His eyes turned toward her and the fire inside of them smoldered a little bit. Before she could help herself she felt the same hand come up to touch his face, she ran it along his cheek and smiled up at him. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll get your brother something to drink?"  
  
Leonardo felt his face flush lightly at her touch and suddenly he realized his aggression was fading. He shook his head, knowing this was neither the place nor the time to get into an all out battle with Raphael. He would just end up embarrassing himself. Not because he feared losing but because it would make him appear childish. He still couldn't help but glare at his brother as he crossed the floor to take a seat at the opposite end of the table.  
  
"Whipped." Raphael coughed, then smiled pleasantly at his brother.  
  
"And as for you." Raph's head turned surprised by the stern voice addressing him. Sara was standing staring at him shaking her head slightly. "Maybe you should learn some manners, when you are a guest in another person's home." Raphael looked at her rather shocked at her scolding him. "Now what would you like to drink? I have cola, lemonade or milk?" Sara's voice became a soft tone again, non-aggressive but still commanding in a strange way.  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes, but smiled. "What no beer?" Sara couldn't help but smirk back and she shook her head lightly.  
  
"Nope fresh out sorry." Now she smiled warmly, she could feel the tension melting and the combative mood fading away at least for the time being.  
  
"Cola then.. As deprived as that makes me." Raph leaned back in the chair again. Sara couldn't help but glance at Leo as she turned to her fridge. He was shaking his head at his brother, but in a more amused way.  
  
"So why are we blessed with your presence this evening Raphael?" Sara broached Leonardo's earlier question herself as she handed the turtle his drink.  
  
Raph took a swig before he answered. "Because genius here forgot to tell us why he was spending the night." Raphael gestured toward Leo as he spoke. It was now Leonardo's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"You came all the way to Sara's house to ask me that. You know you could have just called me back." Leo leaned back in his own chair with a sigh. Sara seated herself between the two of them at the table listening.  
  
"But now where would the fun be in that!" Raphael grinned at his brother, not egging him as much this time as genuinely joking.  
  
Sara spoke up an answer to Raph's question. "We have a bit of an errand to run tomorrow morning." She tossed some of her stray hair back over her shoulder. The amusement on Raphael's face turned into pure interest.  
  
"An errand?" He looked with question at his brother.  
  
"My Katana Blades were taken as evidence at the crime scene. We are going to try to get them back."  
  
"No, we are going to get them back." Sara nodded as if agreeing with herself. She watched as two sets of dark eyes turned to look at her with mild disbelief.  
  
" Now don't get me wrong. I am usually the last one to say this but don't you think that's rushing things a little I mean they are in a police department now." Raphael studied Sara waiting for her answer.  
  
"Yeah the same department I work for. I think I can manage myself." Sara's tone became defensive again and Leonardo noted it. He realized what her one touchy spot really was and he knew he wanted to stir clear of it.  
  
"You work for a police department? What do you do fetch coffee for everyone?" The smirk had returned to Raphael's face. Sara's expression on the other hand became stone. She stood turning her back to both men and walking over to the sink started to run water to do the dishes.  
  
Raphael looked over at Leonardo and shrugged. Leo on the other hand simply shook his head at his brother. There was silence for a period, broken only by the sound of the water drumming lightly on the plates. Raphael looked confused at first, but confusion annoyed him and pretty soon his expression turned to one of exasperation. He sat up leaning with his elbows resting on his thighs, staring at Sara's back as she worked. Finally he couldn't take the stillness longer.  
  
"What the hell crawled up your butt?" Sara turned around sharply as if she was about to rebut Raphael's words, but stopped herself quickly. Her eyes closing briefly as she sighed.  
  
"I am going to do this!" She informed both men with determination. "And after I do, maybe you can both understand I am not some meek little girl." She spun back to her work. Raph turned to smirk at Leo. Both? He mouthed to his brother, an eye ridge raised. Leonardo just glared at Raphael in return. Turning back to Sara, Leo tried to formulate the correct thing to say.  
  
"Its not that we think your meek, Sara.."  
  
She cut him off before he could finish. "Its simply that I don't understand right?" She leaned back against the counter, work put off for the moment awaiting an answer.  
  
"And I think I'll take this as a cue to leave." Raphael rose, stealing Sara's attention. She suddenly felt embarrassed. Wondering why she had, had such an outburst in front of guests. Pushing hair nervously behind her ear she forced a smile.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Her angry gone; now things just felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah likewise. I think." Raph walked toward the door, a slight swagger in his step. "Well if you need any help you know where to call.. not that I think you will need any." He grinned at Sara as she and Leo followed him from the kitchen. He watched her flush a little and nod.  
  
"Yeah thanks Raphael." She sighed and turned toward her hallway. "I'll just let you two say your goodbyes." Looking uncomfortable she left. Raph watched Leo's eyes follow her, his hand reach out, then draw back. His brother looked pained and Raphael watched with surprise.  
  
"Leo. is there something going on?" His brother cut him short. Leonardo's expression dropped and once again became stone.  
  
"Just go Raph, I'll be home tomorrow night." Raphael stood and studied his brother for a few moments. Trying to read his face and understand him, but unlike himself Leonardo was too controlled. His emotions and expression trapped under lock and key. The brief exchange Raph had just seen displayed had surprised him. There was much more to this then Raphael had even begun to imagine.  
  
"Be careful Leo." The door clicked softly as Raph left. The apartment became silent and Leonardo turned to look at the darken hallway. With a light sigh he ventured down it. 


End file.
